


Denial (Klance)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Denial of Feelings, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Other, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Texan Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance wont accept his feelings and Keith doesn't know how to deal with his problems.  multiple pov. I don't really know tbh.





	1. Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warning you there is homophobia and defiantly smut. Also this takes place after the team learns he's Galra but he hasn't told them only Shiro knows.

 

KEITHS POV

It was insane, asking out lance no way. I was gay I'd accepted that but acting on it. Hell no. I doubted he would feel the same way. The constant flirting with girls on missions and even Allura, his general behavior towards women; it was very straight. It wasn't just his behavior alone that held me back, it was Voltron. What would this do to the team. First off I could be rejected and that would probably screw up everything. Or I could be accepted but then what? What if we ended up realizing that it was a bad idea or that we just din't work out. This along with the fact that I have no idea how the team would react to us- being gay and all of the stigma that could come along with it- was not something I wanted to, or planned on dealing with. I still couldn't help but have a crush on him.

I've had a crush on him since the garrison. Even though he's a complete doofus I still really, like really like him. He was funny and cute and positive and caring and gosh I just loved everything about him. But lance isn't gay. I shook my head trying to clear my mind of lance. Even if I liked him it was best to try and ignore my feelings, hopefully they would go away. I decided to go downstairs and just hang with everyone. As I entered the ‘lounge’ lance looked towards me, and I ‘accidentally’ gave him a wink. He looked flustered then blushing and so did I quickly after, realizing what I actually did. Why? Why? Why the fuck did i'd do that, I started panicking, but quickly remembered to keep cool. Putting on my usual mask I sat down a little ways from lance, In between Shiro and hunk. The conversation went on as I sat Shiro giving me hey as I sat down. I really wasn't interested in talk. Everyone was trying to explain what rain was like on earth to Allura who had taken a lot of interest in what are life were like before Voltron. Lance being particularly invested in this topic, didn't pay me too much mind when I sat down. I really didn't listen I just stared at lance without being obvious. I was in my own little dream land until I was interrupted by Shiros booming voice.

“Keith what's the matter?”

“Uh-wha-nothin” I stupidly stuttered.

“You're not acting normal?”

“Yes I am.”

“Okay sure” He said sarcastically

“Whatever I'm going to bed” I announced then walked off. I was actually heading to the observation to look at the stars I've always gotten comfort staring at them. Lately I've been dealing with so much. Lance, being Galra, and- well- my childhood, but I didn't really try to think about that too much. I stared off into space counting the stars and eventually drifted off to sleep.

LANCES POV

Most of my nights the past few months have been spent aimlessly wandering around the castle. I never intended for it to become a habit but it formed nonetheless. Vargas spent wandering in the castle had got me thinking which only had those hours spread into the morning light. If you can't tell I've been extremely sleep deprived. Tonight was another one of those nights and I was taking another one of my late evening strolls. My head was, as usual, filled with so many thoughts that only came at this time of night or should I say morning. I headed up to the observation deck, the stars always cleared my head and right now that's exactly what I needed.I used to count them when I was little. It always made me fall asleep. I'd probably end up doing that tonight. What I saw was not the beautiful space but was an equally beautiful Keith. Wait what. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. I called out his name but he was sleeping.

I walked over to him, And he was shivering slightly. I figured he must have been cold,so I went down the hallway and grabbed a blanket from the storage closet, tossing it over Keith. The shivering didn't stop and he had as worried expression on his face. Maybe he was having a bad dream? I wanted to stay and watch him for a bit, so I did. I laid down on the couch counting little moles and freckles on Keiths face, before I knew it I fell asleep.

* * *

 

Another factor that led to my sleep deprivation was that I was an extremely early riser, and couldn't take naps for the life of me. When I arose I opened my eyes to a Keith. he looked much more peaceful then he had last night. His short little self was wrapped up in the fluffy blanket. I regret not moving him to the couch but I guess it was his own fault for sleeping on the floor in the first place.I figured Keith would be waking up soon and I did not want to be there when he did so I got up and made my way around the castle.

KEITHS POV

I awoke from my dream, or nightmare. It was honestly more of a memory. Awful memories from my childhood that I could never escape no matter how long I ran, no matter how much I blocked them out. I have learnt how to live with the constant fear and terror that I did when i was fourteen, but that doesn't mean that I was by any means 'okay' with it. When I sat up a blanket rolled of my shoulders. I immediately felt the fabric that was warm from my skin expose me once again to the harsh temperatures the castle sometimes reaches. I immediately pulled it back up wrapping myself in the warmth once more. I was really thankful for the blanket and wanted to thank whoever it was, most likely Shiro. I was starving from staying up so late and I decided it best to get some food. Before I entered the kitchen I heard my name and stopped to listen out of curiosity.

“Keith ever get nightmares?” I heard lances voice, much quieter than his usual volume.

“ Who doesn't? Why do you ask?”

“Uh.. well last night he fell asleep on the observation deck, and he just looked really upset ,or like kinda scared?”

“ Well all I will say, because it's not my place; is that he had a very troubling childhood, so maybe, that's what it was? Or it could just be any old regular nightmare ?” Shiro said brushing off all of the things he just said.  

“Oh... okay” I then walked into the kitchen joining them.

“Thanks for the blanket.” I slapped lances back as I walked past.

“How did you know it was me?”

“Well I just overheard your conversation. Do you really care about me lance?” I asked in a joking manner, I was only half joking. But I got a typical response.

“Definitely not mullet-head.” It sounded kinda weak though, to be honestly.

“Hey Keith, I wanna talk to you later. Okay?” Shiro told me more of a order than a question, I just nodded towards him. We all sat down over breakfast, talking about our last mission and some things we could improve on. It was a normal and boring morning. Shiro left not long after he finished his food goo and the conversation died down. “Lance, do you want to train tomorrow?”

“Uh sure.” I nodded; getting up.

“See ya later, Lance."

“Yeah see you later.” I walked back to my room, and started a shower.

* * *

 

I meet up with Shiro like he wanted to. I looked around the castle and found him in one or the 'living rooms." He was reading a book in Altean, I guess he was trying to learn.

“Hey Shiro.”

“Oh,hey Keith.” He closed the book giving me his full attention.

“Um. what did you want to talk about?” I asked as I plopped down next to him on the couch.

“So Keith... You've been acting very strange lately.”

“No I haven’t” I said getting a little to defensive. I hated how quickly I jumped to defend myself, it probably didn't help to convince him that I haven't been acting strange.

“Yes you have!”

“What makes you think that?”

“Well... I Know you have been going through a lot with the whole Galra thing.”I could tell he was a little uncomfortable talking about it. He doesn't know exactly what had happened when I awoke the blade,and the vision I had, and how what had happened just brought up bad memories from when I was a kid. I'd never told anyone about that. I don't plan on ever telling anyone about that, it was the worst time of my life; I have no desire to relive it. I just nodded instead of explaining myself. A bad habit of mine, but one that I don't think I would ditch anytime soon.“Also” he continued “ you and lance have been sharing weird looks lately, and you've been extra quiet.” All of this because of those three things that had been bothering me. Being Galra, Lance, and my awful memories.

“Don't worry about it okay?” I attempted to shrug off all of his questions.

“Keith it's my job to worry-” 

"No its not! Listen Shiro of all people I would expect you to understand that talking about things is not a good good thing for me to talk things out with people. I never have gained anything from talking about anything! If I tell you i'm fine then just listen to me and leave me alone!" Shiro waited a minuet before talking. Calm and collect, how a leader should be.

"Keith I know that's how you feel right now, but I know you. Nothing that you said is true. The only time I've seen you truly happy is when you opened up to talk to someone. You need to accept that you are not a robot Keith. You feel emotions and you are a person. You need to talk to people no matter how often it is you still need to talk about how you feel! Please talk to me Keith,I want to help you deal with whatever it is you're going through."

"Shiro... I, I appreciate that you want to help, but I don't need it. I promise you that if I feel the need to i'll come to you. Please just accept that I don't want to talk about it and let me be."

"O-okay just please talk to me when you're ready okay?"

"Okay Shiro." Shiro patted my leg and stood to leave. I want to tell him, but at the same time I don't think I should ever tell him about whats going on.


	2. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is sort of smut in this chapter so be warned.

Lance POV

I woke up sweating more than a normal person would. The sheets clung to my skin and I felt like my entire body was being waterlogged. Not only was I uncomfortable I could feel my dick straining in my pants and I wanted to relieve that pressure as quickly as possible. Once regaining my bearings I remembered what happened the night before. It wasn't the first time, and I doubt it would be the last but I had a wet dream... about Keith. It was becoming all too familiar. my dreams filled with pale skin, dark hair, purple tinted eyes that all belonged to one boy. I've tried so hard to get him out of my mind, to think about other people or anything else but he always slipped back in my mind. The thing is I'm not even gay. I know it for sure. I mean I can totally admit yes Keith  is attractive and so is Shiro and this one boy named Nash from the garrison but that doesn't mean that I'm gay. I'm Just comfortable with my sexuality.

Regardless of my sexuality I still had a bit of a problem to deal with. My dick was straining in my pants and it hurt like hell being so tight. I pushed my pants and boxers down in one swift motion causing my dick to spring free. The tip curled back hitting my exposed stomach, the precum dribbling onto my stomach. I grabbed my dick and moved my hand slightly. It immediately when ballistic, twitching and I felt like I could come right then, I was extremely sensitive after having dreams about 'certain' people. I let it go and tried to think about anyone but Keith, I absolutely did not want to cum when thinking about him. Deep down the thought of it excited me, even though i hated to admit it. I love the Idea, thinking about what I could do to him, what he could do to me. It felt... good. It didn't help that we've been so close lately. Not even just as friends. We also have been closer physically. Keith sometimes touched my back, not necessarily meaning anything just casually. Sometimes we would brush back against each other and the fact that my skin ignited each time what absolutely terrifying wanted more but no, i'm not gay. Its weird I should be dis- no I am disgusted. i don't want to think about him this way, I have no idea why my brain decide to think Keith is fap material and we're gonna make you go crazy every time your skin makes contact whit his, but man it is not funny. I hope the little people in brain realize that and stop fucking with my emotions. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind grabbing my dick again slowly moving my hand up and down my shaft.

I started thinking about a girl I used to have a crush on in my first year at the garrison. She had pale skin with raven black hair that was cut cute and short around her shoulders. He eyes they were a dark blue and had flexes of grey- wait, no-no she didn't oh my fucking God. I practically racked my brain for the girl that looked closest to Keith. She had green eyes, I remember. But she looked very similar to Keith. Their hair was cut fairly similar except she didn't have a stupid mullet. Well I kinda like his mullet. She was really pretty though, just like Keith. Jesus why can't I stop thinking about him?! I tried once more, thinking about a girl who was tall with blonde hair and brown eyes, as far from Keith as I could get. Slowly the long soft fingers turned to rough gloved ones. Long hair got shorter and darker. Round innocent brown eyes turned into lustful piercing purple grayish ones. I couldn't stop now. My dick was too hard and the feeling too good. I pictured Keith sucking me off, one hand at the base and one roaming over my body. All the while his pretty lips sucked, taking in as much as he could. 

My hand moved faster when Keith gagged saliva and precum dripping from the corner of his mount. My hips jutted upwards into his mouth (my hand.) My tip this the back of his throat (my palm.) I went faster trying to get release. it didn't take very long. The image of licking and sucking, his eyes never breaking contact with mine sent me over the edge in a matter of seconds. I nearly cried out his name but caught myself. I kept pumping my dick even after I came wanting to keep the fantasy going. I almost did but then remembered I promised Keith to train with him today. I stood cum sliding down my bear legs and running down my hand. I surprisingly made it to the bathroom without dripping it on the floor. 

I showered quickly, since I was already late to meet him. I stepped out smelling minty and tossed on the first thing I found. I walked to the training room which was only a few doors down. Before I made it there I could hear the sounds of Keith grunting. I couldn't help but get turned on, even if I begged; my dick wouldn't calm down it had a mind of its own. My boner inflated a little more when the doors opened. Keith looking absolutely amazing like always was showing off big time. he was wearing a black tank top. All of his back and arm muscles on full display. Little beads off sweat wee trickling down. I looked down at the little pad on the wall, of course he was it was a level 25, Shiro couldn't really handle it that well. I expected him to give up as he was clearly struggling but a minute later he drove a slice through it and the bot evaporated into little pixels. Once it was gone Keith relaxed his stance standing straight. he stretched his muscles contraction and I got lost in the beautiful movements. I was brought out of my trance when Keith noticed me.

"Hey Lance." Keith managed to say, his breath ragged and a little fast regardless of him trying to regulate it.

"Hey." I responded. I knew that I looked like a complete idiot and a bit out of it at the moment, but is couldn't help it. I just imagined him giving me a blowjob and the fact that he looked so hot right now did not make it any easier to communicate.

"You good?" I nodded 

"Just a little sleepy." Keith shrugged it off and walked over to the pad setting up a simulation for us. We fought back to back, our favorite way. We could always let each other know where our blind spots were like this. This time around Keith wasn't his normal self. I constantly needed to remind him to check certain areas and he forgot to help look out for me. Regardless of his focus level this was a vast improvement that how we use to be. We couldn't do a simulation like this without boasting about who was better and insulting each others skills. We were becoming real friends. I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing. On one side it helps the team since our bond is stronger but then again I probably wouldn't like him If we hadn't gotten closer. We fought for a good half hour before we called it a day.

"Nice job lance." Comments Keith once we turn off the simulator.

"You too Keith. We really make a good team."

"yeah we do... I'll see you later Lance." Keith bolted out of the room. I wondered where he was heading in such a rush, but I was sick of thinking about him so I left going down to get some lunch.

Keith's POV

After all that training I was pretty exhausted. I took a shower washing my body and removing the sweat the that would soon start sinking into my pores. Lance was strangely quiet this morning, but I didn't mind it all that much. He’s on my mind so much it’s embarrassing and it’s a little hard for me to talk to him without getting flustered, especially if I don't have a plan for what I was going to say. After I showered and dressed I head to the kitchen for some lunch since I hadn't eaten yet today. I hated eating before training it upset my stomach. I learnt that the hard way after throwing up five different time then realizing it was from the food. I entered the dining hall where Pidge and Hunk were on her computer about some techie stuff and Lance was there with a ginormous bowl of food goo. I grabbed myself a bowl but sat a little farther from the rest. As lance at he was staring intensely in Hunk and Pidges direction, but not really looking at them. I could see it was bothering Pidge, I was gonna tell lance to stop cause Pidge was clearly ready to snap his neck but before I did Pidge spoke up.

"Lance, you don't seem very interested in us so why don't you go hang out with Keith?" They said surprisingly calmly. Then I realized she told him to come hang out with me and got annoyed.

"I'm not interested in Keith!" Lances said defensively.

"I never said you were interested in Keith I said you are obviously not interested in us." They gestured to Them self and the computer, not at all towards Hunk who was just ass involved in the conversation as the computer was. "Now go bug him because you staring at us is completely distracting me." That was the only thing that could distract Pidge. Not an explosion or a death threat or anything that could distract a normal person, but knowing that someone was staring at them drove them insane, and focus was not possible. Lance got up and moved over a couple chairs plopping down in front of me food goo still filled up in his hands. he muttered a hey with a scold on his face, directed at Pidge. I replied a simple hey and continued eating. We both finished around the same time and got up to toss out our bowls.

"Lance, do you wanna like hang out?"

"uh... sure."

"We don't have to do anything I just don't feel like being alone right now."

"Okay meet me in the lounge kay?"

"Sure." We went our separate ways. I went to my room and grabbed some art supplies, I have barely had the time to do anything, let alone draw, this was the perfect time to freshen up my skills. When I went into the lounge it was empty and I took a seat opening up my book and started sharpening a pencil. Lane came in a minute later with a guitar. I had no Idea he could play. We sat in a comfortable silence as I started drawing. All of the sudden it was interrupted by a soft melodies vibrating off the strings and the inside of the guitar to create gorgeous sounds. The sounds that lance was creating inspired me. My pencil dragged across the paper creating varying shades of grey. The lines extended halfway across the paper, I took a red pencil filling the white spaces between the grey. All the lights were lightly curved but subtle. From the bottom of the page I did the same thing with the grey but the lines were more wild and less precise. This time I filled in the white spaces with blue. To connect both sides the grey pieces connected, bringing both halves of the paper together, but the opposite colors never touching. As I finished drawing lance finished playing. When he did I immediately had to say something.

"Lance, the was... beautiful. Really amazing." He blushed a little.

"Thanks, I'm a little rusty, it's my first time playing since we left earth."

"It's my first time drawing since we left." Lance stood walking towards me. He sat beside me looking at what I did.

"Keith that's, really pretty." he exclaimed pulling the paper to him, getting a closer look.

"Thanks, not as good as your music thought."

"Pshh, I'm not that good."

"well I thought you were great." He blushed more.

"Thanks." He mumbled. It was kinda really super cute. We continued, Lance playing songs from his memory and me drawing. This time thought we sat beside each other. Our brushing legs going completely unnoticed by the both of us.

* * *

 

I couldn't find my jacket anywhere. I had searched almost the whole castle and still nothing. When I was about to give up I remembered I had went to the training room upstairs earlier so I must have left it in there. I went up to the room but as I was about to enter I heard some groaning. I worried for a moment thinking someone may have gotten hurt but then immediate realized it was not from pain but pleasure. I was right because the noises got louder and I then realized it was lance. I heard him grunting and making a bunch of coked moans. I peeked into the room, his body was facing away from me, but it was pretty obvious what he was doing. Suddenly his arm moved faster and he came, my name spilling off his lips. I panicked a little blush on my cheeks I dove back behind the door. Shit. I could hear lance stand and pull his pants up. I wanted to confront him, so I walked into his room. When lance saw me his eyes widened intensely. I opened my mouth to speak but lance pushed past me muttering a see you around Keith. I sighed, I didn't know what to think about it. Does this mean that he’s maybe interested in me? I don't know my mind was extremely clouded from what I had just heard and seen. I picked it up but immediately dropped it when I noticed a warm sticky substance on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the weird editing once chapter 8 is up it will be normal again.


	3. Truths

KEITHS POV

I landed my lion safely back in the hangar, and stayed behind to do some check ups on my lions weapons. They weren’t functioning very well during this last fight with some of Zarkons troops. Red didn’t seem her full functional self, but she wouldn’t tell me why, maybe she didn't know. I don't know, she confuses me sometimes. I removed my paladin armor to have some more mobility. Then started working on my lion. I slid under the main control panel to see if there were any problems with her wiring. I sensed a kind of purr when I removed a little wire, it’s seemed like I was doing the right thing. I Searched back a little further to find the gears near the lever to use her cannons. They were not straight and appeared to be coming off their axles. I pushed them back into place which was surprisingly hard. Then gave her levers a little push. The gears turned properly, and she roared in satisfaction.

“There you go girl!”She purred again. I closed her control panel, putting the screws back into the metal.

“Yes I like lance.” She started talking to me.

“No i’m not going to anything about.”

“why not? Maybe because he doesn't like me?” She kept telling me that I can't be sure about that.

“What do you know something I don’t?” ...“oh you and blue have been talking hu?”... “and what was she saying?”... “maybe lance was just joking when he said that.” Red was persistent on saying that lance talked very serious with blue and always told her everything. That talking to blue was not something he joked around about.

“Okay, Even if he does have feelings for me it sounds like he's doubting it. Besides, I don't need to put Voltron in danger by asking him out.”... “ Yes red i’m sure. I don't think either of us are ready for this. Definitely after what happened yesterday.” She mentally sighed and so did I. Maybe he does like me, but I don’t want to take the chance. I want to go out with him but it just doesn't seem like the best idea. For now at least. I honestly don’t know how long I can hold out.

LANCES POV

I know I did awful against Zarcons troops today. Even Keith did better and his weapons weren't even fully functional! It’s all his fault anyways. All I could hear was beautiful deep voice the entire time, I couldn’t help but get distracted. I decided I needed to train, and at least get half as good as Keith. 

I walked upstairs to the less commonly used training room. I don't need everyone to see me get my ass whooped by a level 12. Even small Pidge could handle a level 12 fairly easily. I started on a 10 so that I start off with something I can definitely handle. The bot appeared taking its first position. “Start!’ I yelled into the room. The bots sword materialized and he started running towards me. He swung at me and I tried ducking. It was extra difficult for me because of my long legs. Nevertheless I just barely missed it. I use the opportunity to swing from behind and make a dent in the torso. The cut wasn't nearly deep enough. I noted that as something I would need to work on. That required more strength than skill. I clearly wasn't very built for that, I guess I would need to also build up my muscles some more. This continued on for about 5 minutes with me just dodging the bot by an inch and then swinging it making a small dents in the back when it was still swinging at me. Finally the machine had taken enough damage and dissolved. I sighed, Out of breath. Why was that so hard?

“Lance! Instead of repeating the same step 8 times do something different life running towards it before it run towards you? You're not going to get better doing the same thing.” Then Keith left. How long was he watching me? Why was he watching me? He probably saw me completely looking like an idiot.Still I took his advice, and things went much better from that point forward.

* * *

 

It had been a week since Keith had caught me in the training room jacking off to him. He only spoke to me about 3 times, and each was brief. It's like we lost all the progress we made in becoming friends in the course of a week. I decided to go apologize about what had happened (I didn't really do anything ‘wrong’ though.) Maybe explain what I was really doing. Even though I'm sure his assumptions were right. ( I’ll just lie.) After batting and debating whether or not to go, I figured I should try and mend our friendship. I walked to his room kinda nervous because I really didn't plan on what to say. Finally I got the courage and knocked on the door.

“Who is it?”

“Lance...can I come in?”

“Yeah, come in.” He was sitting on his bed and I was standing just inside the room the door shutting behind me. We stood there for a moment until Keith finally said something.

“So,what do you want?”

“Look about what happened a couple days ago I- “ I was quickly cut off by Keith

“You don’t have to say anything, that was your business.”

“Yeah, but I said your na-”

“I know what you said!” Then under his breath not intended for me to hear he said. “ I really wish you hadn't. I’m hopeful now.”

“Hopeful for what Keith?” I think I know, but I can't dare jump to conclusions, that could be dangerous. He looks shocked that I heard but He should know better. It’s a bad habit of his.“um, oh nothing.” He manages to say.

“ Keith? Just tell me.” he makes a frustrated noise.

“Mind your own damn business!” I was just about to ask him again but then something I would never imagine happened. One Moment Keith was sitting there, his normal self; and then suddenly fuzzy purple ears began to sprout out from his head.

“K-k-Keith wha-what” I started panicking and stuttering

“Lance please stay calm. Let me explain.” I became a sporadic mess. I didn't know what to do in a situation like this. “Lance sit down for a minute so I can explain. Please.” He said in a desperate voice. I nodded taking a seat on a chair not wanting to be too close to him.

“are -are you gal-galra?”Keith took in a deep breath, then sighed.

“Remember when we went to the Blade of Marmora headquarters?”

“Yeah” I nodded my head, still dumbfounded.

“Well” He said pulling a knife out from under his pillow. “I've had this knife since I was a little kid.” He seemed nervous. “When we meet olaz I realized he had the same one as me. When we went to the base I thought I could get some answers. I kinda did. I know it has something to do with my mother.” He paused for a second, what seemed like thinking about what to say next. “Anyway. Only someone who was galra could awaken the blade and I did. I had no Idea I was galra.” He began talking faster now. “And since then I've been taking on my galra form. Usually when I'm angry.” We sat for a little I was letting all the information sink in.

“Where you angry at me just now?”

“Something like that.” He muttered.

“Well . It's okay. I mean this is really weird but I will still treat you the same. I just need a little time to get used to it.”

“So the usual banter will continue?”

“It doesn't have to.”

“What do you mean lance?”

“I don’t want to fight anymore. I like being friends with you and I don’t wanna be distant anymore.”

“Me too.”

“So truce?” I said holding out my hand.

“Truce.” he shook my hand and I could feel his nails a little longer and sharper then I know them to be. This would take some getting used to but it would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little short, sorry ill try and make them longer. It's just hard to do so because of how fast paced I made it before. I'm trying to keep it mostly the same, but it feel weird. IDK I'm working things out.


	4. Anytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hate Editing

Keith POV

I was extremely surprised with how well Lance to the me being Galra thing. I had expected him to panic and tell everyone and call me a traitor or something like that. It was a pleasant surprise. We haven't actually been talking that much lately, I was hoping it wasn't because of the Galra stuff, but who knows. I was lost in these thoughts sitting alone in the lounge until lance came in. I stared at him and then his eyes went wide.

“uh why are you mad?” He asked me standing at the door, slightly tensed.

“What, I’m not mad?”

“Um?” he pointed just above my head. “ I can see your ears.” I lifted up my hands and felt. Surely enough they were there.

“But i’m not.” lance shrugged.

“Guess you get them when you feel other emotions too?”

“Yeah, gusse I can ?” he walked over sitting next to me.

“How do you feel right now?” He had a look of excitement in his eyes when he asked.

“Umm? I don't know. Kinda. Nervous?” Shouldn't have said that.

“Why?”

“No idea, but i think I am.” I lied to him. lance's hand went towards my face and I jerked away.

“Dude, chill I just want to feel them.”

“Oh... okay?” He rubbed them and it felt amazing.

“They're so soft!” he continued touching them. I really didn’t ever want him to stop.

“I know.” His hand touched a spot right near the base and I purred. I fucking purred!

“Oh! My! God!” lance squealed. Bringing his hand to his mouth. I longed for that feeling to come back.

“Lance. I didn't even know that was possible?”

“Don’t you mean pawsible?” I made an annoyed sound. He reached a hand out.“Can I?”

“Yeah that felt damn good.” He began petting and scratching my ears again. It really didn't feel weird at all, it was amazing. I forgot about everything other than the feeling of lances hand rubbing my ears. “ Lance a little lower.” He complied and he found the spot. I began purring again, having no control over it. Lance let out little adorable laughs at the purrs. I leaned into his hand, making his touch a little rougher. I purred louder.

“This is adorable!” lance declared. 

“I’m not adorable.” I pulled his hand away and pouted.

“What's wrong with being adorable.”

“Makes you seem weak.” I responded “Well your teeth don’t make you seem weak. There really bad ass, and hot.”

“What?” he blushed and turned away, as did I.

“Um.” he muttered. “They really are tough.”

“Uh. thanks?”

“Mhm, It was a compliment.” Lance clear his throat then stood.“Um well do yo-” he stopped speaking staring at me dumbfounded.

“What?”

“Your skin is purple.” I looked at my hands and they were in fact a light purple.

“Looks like it is.”

“Well what are you feeling right now?” I shook my head no. Right now I was kinda nervous because of him, but different than before. He was so cute when he blushed and then I started thinking about other things, so no. I can't really talk about that to him.

“I don't know?” I lied.

“Whatever.” lance shrugged. “Like I was saying. Do you want to come training with me?” 

“Sure” I said smiling. My ears and skin returned to normal. Then we went to the training room. I waited because I want ready for everyone to find out yet. Which reminded me. “Lance you know I haven't told anyone yet right?”

“yeah” he responded “How come?”

“I'm worried about their reactions and what they'll think of me. I just want to give some time. So please don't tell anyone.”

“Sure thing Keith. I have a question though?”

“Shoot.”

“Have you ever turned full galra like all at once.”

“My height never changes, but other than that, Yes” He nodded in response.

“Keith.” he stopped walking and turned putting his hands on both my shoulders. “ I just want you to know. You are the same Keith too me. Except a little cooler than before.” I have no idea why he said it then but it impacted me. I can’t understand why and the fact that he still views me the same was so bracing. It gave me slight confidence that things could be okay, even if I doubted that they would.

“Why? How do you not see me as different

“I don't really know? It's a good thing though. I guess I just don’t see anything different. Nothing changed. You're still the same, you just, got a tan and are growing out a beard.” He and I chuckled at the analogy. I nodded in agreement. We stood there for a minute and an awkward silence grew. I started turning purple, I assume from our close proximity. “ your turning purple again Keith.”

“ I know.” I sighed.

“Can you change back?” No was all I said in response. Lance opened his mouth to speak but we heard footsteps coming down the hall. “Get in the closet!” Lance pushed me in then closing it behind himself. We stood there for a couple minutes until I knew I was out of my galra form.

“Lance I think we can go out now.”

“Yeah let’s go.” We began walking down the hall towards the training room. “You know Keith. You should learn how to get that under control.”

“I know. I will.” We finally got to the training deck and started a sparring match.

 

Lance POV

Keith and I took our positions and counted down from 5 starting our session. He took the firsts swing at me and I dodged it quickly. I've been getting better at that. He kept coming at me and I kept dodging.

“What the fuck, how are you dodging every time. Attack me will you!” That was what I was bad at. Keith, who was definitely irritated at my repetition charged toward me. I was ready to slide to the right but Keith read my moves and slid across to the right, cutting me off, then causing me to trip. After that he stood pinning me down.

“I win!” He said smugly.

“Whatever. You got lucky.”

“Sure.” We walked back to the side and cooled off for a little. We went off and on fighting for fifteen and breaking for five. After about three matches we had gotten really sweaty and keith took off his shirt. He was so gorgeous, I would never get over it. He had the most beautiful pale skin, it was delicate. Then contrasting to it the most amazing muscles that I could stare at all day.

“Take a picture it lasts longer.”  Keith snapped me out of it.

“How do you even get like that?”

“Like what?” Why was he so oblivious. You always have to spell it out for this one.

“So well built.”

“Well if you trained more often, I'm sure you would build up some more muscle.” yeah I sighed. We trained for a bit more but parted ways once we were done to shower, I wish we could do that together.

* * *

 

Then next couple days went by uneventful until. Me Shiro and Hunk where all eating lunch and just relaxing until Hunk brought up Keith.

“Do you guys know where Keith is? I haven't seen him all day.”

“He went training this morning. Lance that was like 3 hours ago. Would you mind checking on him?” Shiro asked.

“Sure thing.” I then got up walking down the hall, towards the training room. I turned and the doors slid open and there was Keith still fighting. I hope he took a break I thought go myself but then took a moment to look at him. He was sweating heard his shirt discarded and was thrown to the side. He was against a level 34 bot. Not even Shiro could defeat one of those. He was kinda getting his ass beat, but still. He was… really fucking hot. I started to flush red. NO.NO.NO. He is not hot. NO. well he is but- I didn't allow myself to think of it. I then looked up to see Keith get kicked and fall a couple feet away. I was about to cancel but Keith already called it off. He sat on knees hands in his face with his shoulders shaking. I then saw his ears form and his skin turn purple. And was he Crying? I walked toward him not saying anything until I was almost in front of him.

“Keith?” He said nothing just continued to cry. “Keith buddy what's the matter?” He said nothing just sat and began weeping harder. I did not like seeing him like this. I kneeled down next to him then wrapped my arms around him. Keith immediately wrapped his arms around me. I could already feel my shirt getting wet, partly from tears and partly from sweat.. “Keith?” I said now rubbing his ears.“What's the matter?”He cried but managed to quickly get theses words out.

“Lance! Thank you so much for not thinking of me differently!” He continued crying. It almost made me cry,but I kept it together. For Keith's sake.

“Of course, but what's the matter?”

He attempted to speak his words coming out in between his tears and breaths, it was hard to make out exactly what he was saying.

“S-S-Shiro. I-I've known him since I was 13 and he D-D-DOS-doesn't look at me the same anymore.” He stopped for a minute let out few tears then started up again. “ and If I don't get this under control.” he said gesturing to himself. “Everyone is going to look at me that way!” He cried.

“Well. I'm sure everyone would be accepti-” He cut me off.

“Allura! Do you think she would ever treat me the same!”

“Maybe not.” I said sadly. “Well then for now. Let's get the whole galra thing under control.”

“How?” He questioned, still crying. I lifted his head so he was looking at me.

“Listen to my voice. Let it calm you maybe… it will help.” Keith nodded and I began talking. “ Keith you're an amazing fighter. You can do anything. And I dream of being able to be as amazing as you.” Keith opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him. “Don’t talk just listen. You are such a valuable member of this team and regardless of what you are.” I paused I saw his ears transform back to normal. “It would not affect WHO you are.” His skin turned a lighter shade of purple but not quite normal yet I kept talking. “Trust me Keith when I say. You are the best member of Voltron. You may get on my nerves and be hot head, but I really appreciate you.” He returned completely to normal. Then enveloped me into a hug.

“Thank you lance!” he cried. I rubbed his back.

“Now you just need to learn how to do that yourself.”

“yeah “ Keith chuckled. We sat hugging for a minute. It wasn't awkward at all. Then at the same time we released each other.“Really. Thank you Lance. You have no Idea how much I appreciated that.” He smiled sadly.

“Anytime Keith. Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done editing the rest of the chapters then I can actually post the rest of the story.


	5. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took a little longer bc school, but it's break now!

Keith POV 

I’m dying! UGH! WHY! Why the hell is Lance the best human ever?! He was so sweet to me, and helped me get through that. It was nice to finally have someone there for me after all these years alone. This Galra stuff was really getting out of hand though and him being there was really helping to manage it. I had changed into Galra countless times since I had found out I was one. Awakening the blade, had also woken up my Galra. It happened randomly now. I didn’t have to feel any emotion, it could happen out of the blue, so I've been spending a lot of time alone in my room and trading in the upper deck since no one really uses it. I'm just not ready for everyone to know.I couldn’t stand to think about how they all would recast. I had a feeling they wouldn't be quite as understanding as Lance. Shiro has no Idea that I've been randomly transforming Galra, he just knows about that one time at the blade of Marmora. I really can't fathom why lance has been so welcoming, supportive, and helpful towards me. I can't understand why he doesn't hate me. Sitting there alone eating my space goo I began to cry. The tears rolled down face into my food, it got a little salty. I immediately sprouted ears and my skin turned a light shade of purple. (the color can vary.) I sat there the thought in my head, I don't want to live like this. The universe is better off without me. I'm just evil. Like all the Galra, it's in my blood. Who's to say one day I might not just go and kill someone? The thought swirled in my head driving me crazy. I tried to block them out; to quiet the voices in my head telling me to end it now before something bad could happen. I was ready to do it the blade was in my back pocket I could just… I was going to do it, I reached back for my blade and pulled it out in front of me. I aimed it toward my stomach. My knuckles became white with the tight grip. It would penetrate me fight around my belly button. I pulled away and braced myself

“Keith?” I jumped my eyes flying open. It turned toward the loud voice wincing. “Keith what are you doing!” He said running towards me and then pulling the knife from my hand. I was too shocked to protest. I stared blankly straight ahead as the metal weapon clanged against the cold floor.“Keith?” lance repeated grabbing a hold of my face, forcing me to look toward him. Lance Studied me and then put a hand to my check wiping away a tear. That sent me into an emotional wreck. I sat there tears flowing down my face. Life was not fair! Why did lance have to be amazing when I was so evil. _I'm not evil_ , but the voices shut it down telling me Galras can't be good. It's in my blood. I couldn't stop crying. I tried but the tears kept crying I cried the hardest I can ever remember. _I can’t be good._ Lance pulled me to him. My tears did not stop we sat there forever. Until lance laid down resting me on him. I wept and lance started talking to me. _I don’t deserve this I’m no different from the rest_.  He rubbed his hand on my back and told me about his favorite things to do on earth. I just listened and stopped crying after a while. Then I got hiccups. We stayed there longer until I fell asleep. Lances thumb rubbing to a rhythmic circular motion on my neck. _You don’t deserve this._

Lance POV 

Holy shit! Holy shit. The realization of what Keith was just trying to do dawned on me. Why would he do that? I care about him so much, doesn't he know that? I realized Keith had fallen asleep and I was stuck. Pale arms and legs were gripping onto me and he was completely laying on top of me. I attempted to push him off, but tried my best not to wake him up. He stirred once I tried to pry his arm off my bicep.I was really worried about getting caught, but I Was more worried for Keith's well being. What if he tried to do that again… yeah no way am I leaving him alone. I laid there for awhile just listening to Keith's breathing until I pulled off to sleep as well. I was being shook awake by Pidge not very long after.

“Lance. Lance.”

“what?” I asked

“everyone's looking for you two. What's going on here?”

“Uh. Oh” I started panicking not knowing what to say or do. I can't tell them what actually happened. But what is a reasonable explanation? “Well. We um?”

“lance? Is this what I think it is?” I was really getting nervous.

“Well that depends. What do you think it is?” I was trying to stall as I shook Keith awake.

He then groaned and woke up half sitting up.

“What?” his face was stained with tears. Pidge didn't actually seem to notice though.

“So what's going on Keith?” Pidge questioned. Keith seemed to be in thought. Trying to remember what had happened.

“Lance missed home and so did I and we talked for hours until we ended up falling get asleep.” He said it as casually as he could. As if having long intimate heart to heart conversations with people, then falling asleep on them was normal.

“I don't believe you but whatever.” Pidge shrugged their shoulders and then continued talking. “Well everyone's been looking for you two. I'll cover for you-” I cut them off

“Yes. Yes don’t tell anyone!”

“Okay geez!”

“Lance chill.” Keith said

‘“ I can’t chill!”

“Anyways.” Pidge said rolling on their heels. “They have literally checked everywhere except for here. They told me too check here. Just say you were arguing over who could fight better?”

“Yeah.” I responded unenthusiastic. Wait, did i just admit to her that we were lying about why we had been laying together? I was tired of fighting. We both where. It wasn't even all that normal for us to bicker at all, except for occasional teases. I was tired of putting up an act. I stood and then offered Keith a hand. He looked at me then ignored the hand! I thought we bonded. WTF! I immediately got pissed. I was just being nice. He could've just taken the offer. We walked down to the kitchen where everyone was sitting. They asked what had happened and I explained, of course fakely boasting about my superior fighting skills.. Keith being as clever as he is defended himself as the best fighter but that was about it. We sat and all enjoyed some small talk. All the sudden Keith jumped up from the table and ran towards the hall.

“Sorry I gotta go real quick!” Keith yelled behind him.

Shiro stared after him puzzled. I stood without a word to find Keith. I heard the group call after me, but I continued down the hall to find Keith. I found him sitting in his room the door left open. I let myself in and sat down next to him. He was Galra, I assumed he felt it coming and so he left so he wouldn't get caught. I placed a hand on his back, just as comfort, then he leaned onto me. I enjoyed it. We sat for a minute and he transformed back. He sat up twiddling his thumbs. It was adorable.

“Thank you for being there for me.” Keith whispered. I nodded. I gave him a loose hug then stood to leave.

“Keith.” He looked at me with innocent eyes.”Don’t do anything stupid. I care about you. And the whole team loves you. We want you here regardless of what you are.” I placed my hand on the side of his face, as a friendly but loving gesture.Keith responded quiet okay. I then left, I think he needed a little time for himself.

* * *

 

I could not fall asleep. My mind was constantly on Keith. I don't know why though. It wasn’t the fantasies anymore, it was just him. I found myself worrying about him, wanting to make sure he felt accepted and it was driving me insane. I walked into the kitchen to get a late night snack, there was no ay I could sleep with all theses thoughts. I heard the sound of a cup clinking in the cabinet and expected to see Pidge making a coffee in attempt to stray up just a few more hours. When I rounded the corner I was surprised with a disheveled Keith. He stood reaching for cups at the top of the cabinet reaching as much as he could but couldn't quite make it. He lifted one leg onto the counter to boost himself up. It was hilarious and so cute. In the midst of Keith stunts I noticed more to him though. He was wearing black/gray sweatpants, and his trademark black v-neck. Pretty casual except; the pants were hung extremely low on him and his shirt had risen up quite a bit from him stretching. A sliver of his nearly silver skin right by his crotch was exposed and I could admire his v-line. Then along with his messy bed hair, caught my attention. I tried to keep my cool though.

“Need a hand?” I asked chuckling. He jumped a little then propped his feet back down on the floor facing me.

“Uh, no... I'm good. I Got it” Keith said waving his cup then placing it on the counter. The hanging light was on and it illuminated Keith's face the shadows made his features appear even sharper. He stared at me not seeming to be able to focus on me, Eyes slightly glazed over. It was attractive. Keith was about to say something as I just gave in. I was too drawn in by him.

“Fuck it.” I walked toward him quickly pinning him against the kitchen counter. His hands went to my chest as if to push me off, but as soon as my lips met his in a rough kiss, he melted and left his hands there but not pushing. I lifted my head to get some air.

“Lance what are you-” I shut him up putting my lips back on his. There was no room for questioning this. I needed it. If we stopped there would be no coming back. I put my hand on his hip pushing myself against him. Slowly Keith started kissing back. It felt so right. One of my hands moved to his neck pushing his lips up to mine. He was shorter so he pulled on my neck making us the same height. I loved the way it felt as he tried to be equal to me. I lifted him up (he was surprisingly light) and placed him on the counter. He got on his knees and was not a little taller than me standing up. He kissed down now. I started getting anxious. I wanted to be control of this situation. I pulled his legs and wrapped them around my waist so he was no longer taller. At this point the kiss was needy and rough. I know it is also mostly my fault though. I felt Keith's lips gentle compared to mine. That was already worrying me. If I let it get more loving that this I might have to come back.

The Idea of kissing Keith again drove me crazy in both a good and bad way. I wanted it oh so bad, but I shouldn't want it, not one bit. Keith's hands started roaming a little as mine where but I needed to be in control of this. I held his hands. Keith scooted closer, and I wanted to take him somewhere else. No this can't happen. Then suddenly I pulled away I can't. I don’t care how strong the feelings are I can not let this happen! I ran out of the kitchen leaving Keith confused on the counter. Man what would my mom and siblings think of me. Never this can never happen, But I so badly want it to. DAMN IT! I flopped down on my pillow a war between right and wrong going on in my head. I opened my book and wrote down what I was feeling. About how I felt some stirring feelings for a couple weeks now, how I can't help this is right even though I know it's wrong. I told the book about how amazing that kiss was. About how badly I wanted to do that again. Not wanting to think about it anymore I closed the book. Maybe just maybe if Keith initiates a kiss or something; I just might let him. I then drifted off into as very restless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you share the story!


	6. Empty hallways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHH SHE UPDATES. Im so so so so so so so sorry. I lost motivation and then i sorta kinda forgot about this book. Im gonna finish it tho. I will update it regularly. I promise it will be finished within like a month. ill try to upload once or twice a week. Thanks if your still reading this. I really am sorry for anyone who was enjoying it I hope you are still interested :(

**__**

KEITHS POV 

Well I guess I did something to fuck that up.  His lips on mine felt so fucking good. I really want more. I've thought about going to him but he seems uncomfortable so maybe i'll let him make the move. Yet again maybe now he feels too weird. I need lance! I really need the feeling of him. Fuck lance for leaving me that and after filling me up with hope. I told myself I wouldn't fall for anyone, I wouldn't hope for any future, but look at me now. Sadly I can’t help but let the feeling overcome me. I’m going to stop now though, no more lance, no more problems. Today and tomorrow and the day after that i’m fucking done with all of his bullshit. I head down to eat breakfast and lance is there, of course. I grab a bowl of space goo and take a seat at the table. I want to try and keep things as normal as possible.

“Hey.” I said just trying to be friendly.

“Look don’t you dare bring up last night!”

“You just, did?”

“Listen it was a mistake.”

“Was it?” I murmured under my breath. Of course lance heard I should get out of the habit, murmuring things.

“I. I. Maybe? Yes? No? I DON'T KNOW!” He put his hands in his hair “god keith this is all your fault.”

“How is this my fault, you came onto me!” Is he really saying this!

“That's not what I meant.” he said quietly

“What?”

“Why do you have to be so cute,cool,why do I have to like you! It’s running my life.”

“Running your life? Isn't that a little dramatic?” lance stood from the table and walked over to me. What the hell is wrong with him? He practically tackled me off the chair furiously kissing me. I’m not letting it happen like this. I pushed him off me “Lance make up your mind now. Are you gonna back out again and make me feel like shit?”

“No.” I sat there letting it sink in. “let’s go somewhere else.”

“Uh, okay?” I really didn't expect this. Lance helped me up and ran down the hall to a closet, pulling me by the arm. We closed the door and he immediately put his lips on mine.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this.”

“You did yesterday?”

“Yeah but this feels better.”

“I know I've wanted this too.” I shouldn't have said it. Lance froze for a moment.

“Good.” He placed his lips on mine and I felt the smile on his lips. I gave a light one too. “ awaa is keith smiling.”

“Shut up don't ruin this.”

“ I'm just making it better.” I laughed my head fell to his chest. He tensed again.

“What's wrong?” something felt wrong.

“I... I’m not used to this. I've barely been in a relationship with anyone let alone like this-”

“What do you mean like this?” -keith

“Not. with, a girl.”

“Oh okay.”

“It's all s new and I-”

“Lance, it’s okay, we can take it slow.” he nodded and I heard a sniffle.

“Lance?”

“No,no I'm fine I'm. I'm just happy.”

“Okay.” I smiled. I wanted to hug but I didn't . I'm not used to being so affectionate. I've only been in one relationship before and that didn't even last long. Being an orphan also didn't help with opening up, and being emotional.

“You're cute when you smile.” I was so lost in my thoughts I forgot he was even there. I just looked down blushing. “I’m sorry I’m guessing you're kinda new to this too.”  

“ yeah” I nodded. My last relationship was with a guy though, so I had a little experience. Which isn't really a lot of experience. I blushed at what he said and looked down. He immediately lifted my head and planted a kiss on my lips. He pushed our lips together rougher. I wanted more and more but I think we should take its slow, for lances and I’s sake. I pulled off. “Let’s take its slow okay?”

“Okay” He let me go and we walked out of the closet. I doubt lance would come out of the closet anytime soon, I still haven't fully either.

LANCES POV

At dinner Me and Keith sat across from each other. I stared at him and when he caught my eye he blushed deep red.If I'm being honest with myself it was adorable. I tried hard to keep it out of my mind but it really was. I could help it is smiled at him. Keith gave a small smile in return, but he definitely felt a little weird about the whole situation. I would say the same for him but it couldn't be because he'd been in a relationship like ‘this’ before. I had an intense urge to kiss him again but Hunk was grabbing food goo and would sit down at any second. I really hated theses thoughts, but I hated pushing them away even more. We ate mostly in silence hunk talking to me mostly but the other 3 were off doing whatever. I made a plan during dinner that I would catch Keith in the hall and kiss him. I just have too. So when hunk called it a night and Keith joined him I followed Keith down the hall.

“Lance why are you following me?” Keith said out of nowhere, Making me jump.

“Uh to do this” I said as I quickly caught up to him. As soon as I was next to him I had him pinned to the wall kissing him long on the lips. I slipped my tongue in getting a moan from his lips. The noise, in a way scared me, knowing that this was going somewhere? I loved it anyway. Keith one arm around my neck, the other resting on my waist. I pushed my waist against him and he  (very obviously) held in a moan. “Don’t hold back keith.” well I didn't mean to say that and it came out of nowhere, but it was true. It's what I wanted. He definitely took it to heart. Keith returned the pressure of my hips, and damn it felt good! Wanting to move things faster, I lifted keith's shirt to take it off but he stopped me.

“Don’t you think we should maybe go somewhere more private?”

“Oh yeah that’s probably a good idea.”

“But? Maybe? No let’s stay here.” Oh,I can tell the idea of getting caught kinda excites him. It would for me to, if I was even sure of how I felt. Wait does that mean he’s sure of his feelings for me? Regardless I was not losing this moment. I ripped his shirt off pushing further into the wall, further into my kiss. That's when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Keith heard them too and we bolted leaving behind his shirt and my jacket.

KEITHS POV

Why? Why did someone have to ruin our moment? Lance looked at me weird when we finally hid in his room.

“What?”

“Your shirt?” oops. Then I realized.

“Your jacket!” oh shit. They were both laying out in the middle of the hallway whoever was walking by would know there was most likely something going on. “ If someone asks, we were training and got hot.”

Lance nodded.

“ you should probably go to your room if they come looking for us y’know.”

I nodded back, And headed over to my room which was just at the end of the hall. I wouldn't absolutely hate everyone knowing but i’m sure alura would hate us and shiro probably would take a long time to get used to it. Pidge and hunk would probably be fine though. Definitely pidge. I sat down on my bed and grabbed a sketchbook drawing little doodles until I got bored. Which was conveniently when lance and pidge walked in. At least I put a shirt on.

“Hey what’s up-” pidge immediately cut me off.

“What’s really going on here, Lance told me, but that’s complete bull.”

“Nothing I just forgot about my shirt, and when I did remember, I didn't feel like gettin it.”

“Keith that's not like you at all.” I was about to continue but then lance went and told them.

“Forget It, we got something goin on!”

“What’s something?” pidg wiggled their eyebrows.

“ I think you know Pidge” I commented.

“ I want to hear you say it.”

“We are kinda together?” Lance said for us.

“Kinda?” Pidge said.

“This started literally yesterday!” 

“Wow and it only took you two this long to get caught.” they said sarcastically. “ I wonder what Shiro, Coran, and Allura will think of this?”

“That’s why we don't want to say anything.” Pidge just nodded. “So don't tell anyone okay?”

“yhea , yhea of course” Pidge nodded backing out of the room and tossing me my shirt. “Well i'll leave you guys to it.” they winked jogging down the hall.  My door shut and we stood there in silence for a few moments.

“Shall we continue?” Lance suggested. I responded by walking up to him and giving him a kiss. Our height difference made it hard for me to make the first move because, I would have to stand on my tippy toes to reach his height, and then pull him down a little. It's more awkward when he's not prepared for it. Regardless we made it work and he kissed back with just as much passion as I did. I had him pinned against the wall, but he took control leading us towards the bed. I was laying on my back both of our shirts off at this point. My hands explored lances sides and back. Lances kisses left my lips and trailed down to my stomach. Lance unzipped my jeans smirking up slyly at me as he did it. He crawled more over top of me and I kissed him, while his hand felt around me. My hands found his belt and I fumbled with it for a while before I finally got it off flinging it across the room. I stared at lances beautiful abs. Slightly sculpted, but had a hint of sharpness. Lance saw me staring and suddenly seemed to have even more hunger for me kissing even more passionately. It was amazing and I would go on forever but my head was filled with too many awful thoughts to do this. I stopped kissing and was less  into it. Lance sensed something was wrong.

“What’s the matter keith?” he cared so much you could hear it in his voice.

“I. I can't right now.”

“How come?” I didn't respond I wasn't really ready to tell him everything about my past. “I want to Know keith, please tell me.” he slipped his shirt on and so did I. I was debating in my head nearly breaking down in tears. I decided if I wanted this to even go anywhere I should tell. But what if he didn't want to deal with baggage and it would draw him away from me? My final decision was to just tell him. We were sitting on the floor now.

“ When I was younger I had a really rough life.” I paused thinking before I continued. “ It wasn't always bad, we lived the city and could easily afford what we needed. We were a really happy family.” The bad thoughts immediately started filling my head now. “ But my mom died when I was about ten.” tears were starting to form at my eyes. “ In a car crash. Not very long after that my dad started drinking intensely. He hated his work life. He had no one but me and my mom in my life before she died. When she was gone and he had me I was A burden on him because he could barely afford to support himself. My mom worked as a lawyer and made basically all the money. So we moved down south because it was cheaper. From here it only got worse.” silent tears started flowing down my face and lance stared at me paying full attention. “ Almost 2 months into moving my dad would get very mad all the time, and for no reason. He got fired from every job he had because he was constantly drunk and would never show up. He blamed me for all of this.” I began to cry harder, thinking about what happened next.  Lance pulled me close to him. “ He started being abusive. It wasn't much at first but it quickly got worse. As time went on he would still abuse me even when he wasn't drunk. I was his punching bag. That wasn’t it he… used me in other ways too...” I didn’t think I needed to explain what other things were. I chuckled in anger. Lance rubbed my back lightly. “ I dealt with it until I was about 15, at that point I had fought against it but he could still overpower me.”

Lance stopped me.“Did I do something to bring  back those memories. When I was ‘dominating’ you?”

“NO,NO.NO I was thinking about it before.”It was silent for a moment. “Anyway I finally ran away. Oddly I still love,and miss him, but couldn't hate him more.” tears started up again worse than before. “ I constantly look back and think I could have stopped it so much sooner if I wasn't such a dumb kid, my life probably would have been better for it. That's what saddens me the most. The fact that I could have stopped it, any day when I went to school, I could’ve just told someone.” I stopped crying harder than I have in a long time, while being cradled in lance's arm, soaking his shirt. He held me closer rubbing me until I cried myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change POV too much don't I?


	7. Pickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My writing style changed a lot since I started writing this so I hope you like the new style better. I know I do!

****

Lances POV

Keith is so adorable when he sleeps. I had spent about an hour last night just staring at his slightly parted lips as they let out soft small snores. This morning when I woke up he was not in my arms. I heard the shower running in the other room. I low-key wanted to go in but at the same time I was in no way ready for that. He came out a few minutes later with water droplets running down his body and a towel loosely wrapped around his pale waist.I had an unexplainable urge to run my hands all over his body, but I stopped myself from saying or doing that. As much as I loved all of this it felt wrong. I shouldn’t be doing this, definitely not with a boy. My parents would be so disappointed in me, I know it for sure. But seeing Keith standing there in all his sexiness really tempted me.“Take a picture it lasts longer.” Keith scoffed.

”Yeah yeah whatever.” Keith went to the closet but quickly  realized that it wasn't his. 

“Umm I don’t think I should borrow your clothes, it would be pretty obvious…”

“Yeah well, we can’t have you running around naked. Just take the most simple thing you can find and boo it your room.” Keith did as I told grabbing a white t shirt and pants that were too tight and far too long for his short stature.

“T-turn around lance.” I thought it was funny how me seeing him change was so nerve wracking to him but then remembered he probably didn't have any boxers on either. “Okay I’m done.” I turned around to see him looking completely unlike himself. He wasn't wearing his usual gloves, black shirts and the pants just did not fit him right at all. I let out a bit of a laugh and Keith got red in embarrassment. “Don’t laugh at me, it’s not that funny.” I continued laughter, I felt a little bad but man do I wish I had a camera. “It’s not that funny lance calm down.” My laughter subsided a few second later and I saw Keith standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, sassy as ever. It sent me into another fit of laughter.“What's so funny now?” he asked sarcastically, but a hint of a smile still there.

“You!” I made the gesture that resembled his stance and facial expression. It probably looked nothing like him but Keith got the message and moved his hands. Little did he know that placing them on his hips would have the exact same effect on me. Keith walked towards me during my fit of laughter. 

“I'll give you something to laugh about.” He placed his hands on my hips and my laughter stopped. It came back only two seconds later when is fingers danced along my sides tickling me with no mercy. He sat on my legs straddling me and I had nowhere to move and escape his evil clutches. To stop him and get my revenge I tackled him to the floor. He actually held in his laughter for quite a bit but then I found his tickle spot. The lower part of his thigh and Keith burst out practically screaming.

“Stop… l,lance, ah no too much I can't..” I didn’t stop and continued to torture him. Looking at his face so happy and laughing so hard it was a beautiful sight to see. I couldn't help but kiss him. My hands immediately stopped and our lips connected. The silence that came after wasn't awkward in the slightest. When our lips separated we both looked down, shy. We let out a soft chuckle and then Keith brought our lips back together once more. Our eyes shut and we were lost in each others kiss. When we pulled apart again Keith had a light purple tint all over.

“Keith tell me how are you feeling right now?”

“I don’t know happy.” He looked down “...Kinda nervous.”

“Interesting because you’re purple again.”

“What?” He looked at his hand and it was indeed purple. I got off of him the moment obviously over, but not in bad way, it was good short lived and innocent.

“Let's get you to your room, I can’t really take you seriously dressed like that.” I reached out my hand. This time Keith took it using me as support to get up. We made our way down to Keith room that was just a few doors down.

“Lance, don’t ever tickle me like that again.”

“I make no promises.” I smirked and he rolled his eyes at me. When made it to the door and he entered the code to get in. “Keith I'll see you at breakfast okay?”

“See you in a few minutes lance.” he then went in his room and I made my way to breakfast.

KEITHS POV

“What a morning.” I sighed to myself once the door closed. I was happy, I couldn't deny that. This was great, I loved everything about this, I hoped that Lance felt the same way. I took of lances clothes as quick as possible and got into my much more comfortable clothes. He was so lanky that the pants that he wore, which were a little baggy on him were skinny jeans too me. Skinny jeans that had a lot of excess fabric pooling at the bottom. Once I was all dressed I made my way to the dining room , not before making sure that I looked 100% human.

I went in and everyone was sitting down with food in front of them. A place was set for me and it was directly in front of lance as usual. I sat down and immediately started eating. Like always the door was bland but still really good. Breakfast went by uneventful until the her end.I was minding my own business slightly staring at lance when he blinked at me. My face erupted in blush I could feel my face get warmer. I looked back at lance but his eyes were wide. I soon noticed the whole table had gone completely silent. No spoons clanking against the bowl and no chatter among all of the shipmates. Lance rubbed his skin gesturing me and I looked down with a deep purple encasing my body.

My breathing quickly sped up and I felt light headed. Allura looked ready to kill and hunk and Pidge had intense fear in their eyes. They looked like I had killed someone and Lance he looked like he was sorry. I wanted to get out  but before that happened my eyes shut and I was in complete darkness.  


End file.
